Separations
by NekoWeirdo
Summary: During the battle on Naboo, Maul gets some 'reinforcement'. (this story is part of a longer story arc, but can be read separately) This was my very first fanfic ever, and I am not that fond of it. Someday this story will be rewritten. Rating: MA (NC-17)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Separations (1/5)  
Author: NekoWeirdo (formerly known as Lady Maul, 1999-2003)  
Written: 1999-2000  
Rating: MA (NC-17)  
Disclaimer: I've just borrowed the guys for awhile... They belong to Lucas. Keziah is my creation. (  
Summary: During the battle on Naboo, Maul gets some 'reinforcement'. (this story is part of a longer story arc, but can be read separately)  
Note: This was my very first fanfic ever, and I am not that fond of it. Someday this story will be rewritten.  
Note 2: Italic inside quotation marks are 'mind-talk'.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" Obi-Wan yelled, as a hooded figure materialized near his slaughtered master, and laid a hand on his chest.

The figure didn't seem to notice. Not even the Sith pacing before him turned around to look.

 _Maybe it's his Master, or apprentice,_ he thought to himself. _Shit, how will I survive this?_ He made his decision. _Sorry, Master._ Obi-Wan started to back away from the electron field, separating him from the others.

Suddenly it winked out of existence, and the Sith charged forward. Obi-Wan barely managed to block the red blade.

"Stop!" a female voice ordered.

The Sith snarled and backed away from him. The female walked up behind the Sith and laid her gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Let me have him first, Maul," she whispered in his ear.

The Sith, Maul, deactivated his saber, and nodded.

"As you wish," he said with a grin, not taking his eyes of Obi-Wan.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ he had time to think before his saber flew out of his grip towards the woman.

She caught it, looked at it, and tossed it over her shoulder, down the shaft.

"You won't need that," she said, as she walked towards him.

He tried to back away from her, but was stopped by the electron field. Maul just stood and grinned at him.

* * *

 _My first padawan. I'm really gonna enjoy this,_ she smiled.

As she advanced the padawan, she tugged off her black gloves, revealing black tattoos on white skin, and tossed them to Maul.

"Here. I won't need these."

"I know, Keziah. Enjoy him before I finish him off."

"No!" She swirled around to face Maul. "I will not allow you to kill him! He's too useful to be killed."

"Useful? That little wretch?" Maul growled.

"Yes, the _wretch_ is useful. Now, let me have some fun. You can join us anytime you want, you know," Keziah said with an inviting smile, as she turned to face her target again.

"Later."

She summoned the Force, grabbed the padawan by his wrists with it, and dragged him after her, as she slowly walked round the shaft.

* * *

"What are you going to do? What have you done to my master?" At last Obi-Wan had gathered enough courage to say something. He didn't like this woman, not at all.

"The answer to your first question," Keziah said, "is: just wait and see. The second answer is: I've healed him so he can watch what I will do to you. Perhaps I even will have some fun with him too!"

"Leave my Master out of this!" he growled. "He has suffered enough!"

"Good... Let your anger and hate flow through you. It will be more... pleasurable... that way."

 _I have to calm down,_ Obi-Wan thought, and took a deep breath.

"I will not join the Dark Side," he said calmly.

"If you say so." She was now standing beside his Master again. "Maul? Put this man in a sitting position against the wall. So he can watch us. But gently. I don't want him to die, yet."

Maul looked glumly at her, but Qui-Gon's body slowly began to rise from the floor, and float to the nearest part of the wall, there he ended up sitting.

Obi-Wan tried to pry himself free from the Force grip and run to his Master, but with no avail. He was stuck. _This woman is strong..._

 _"I'm... all right... my young padawan,"_ a voice whispered in his mind.

 _"Master!"_

 _"Calm... yourself. Be... strong."_

 _"Yes, Master, I will,"_ he thought back through their link to each other. _"Please, don't die! I will get you out of here!"_

"Nah, nah, nah," sneered Keziah. "Go ahead and try!"

 _Huh? What?_ Obi-Wan thought dumbfounded. Then he yelled, "You listened!"

"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" she grinned.

* * *

Maul watched in grim satisfaction as he listened to the conversation taking place. /I knew her destiny were elsewhere. It's here./ He walked over to the oldster's dropped saber and kicked it down the shaft. /You won't need it anymore,/ he thought and grinned at him.

"It's against the Code to listen to private conversations!" the padawan was saying.

"Yeah? If you hadn't noticed, we're not... Jedi," she said with a disgusted voice. Pointing to Maul, she continued. "His... title, is Dark Lord of the Sith. Does that mean something to you?"

The twit... _yes, that's a good word,_ looked at him, horror on his face. Maul grinned.

"But the Sith has been extinct for millennia!"

"Explain then, how it comes I'm here," Maul growled, and stalked towards the twit. An arm across his chest stopped him.

"If you kill him, Maul, you want have me for a whole month," Keziah threatened. He took a step back. "May I enjoy myself now?"

"Be my guest," he grinned.

* * *

" _At last,"_ her voice whispered in his mind, as he was sprawled back against the wall. _This is going to hurt,_ he thought to himself.

"What's your name?" she asked. "And your Master's?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my Master is Qui-Gon Jinn," he answered before he could think. _She's using the mind trick!_ Before he could use it on her, he heard his belt buckle open with a 'click'. He looked down in confusion, only to see his belt floating to the floor in front of the woman.

"You should be honored, you know," Maul said with a grin. "She's the best there is."

"The best, what?" His vest began to levitate off his shoulders.

"You'll see, you'll see," the horned Sith chuckled.

 _Oh yes, this is going to hurt,_ he winced.

* * *

Maul placed himself behind Keziah - she was slightly shorter than him - and pulled her hood back from her face. He heard the twit gasp.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," he said, as he began to nibble her earlobe, not taking his eyes from him. "Everyone who sees her, wants her." He was rewarded with a defiant 'no', as Obi-Wan shut his eyes. Maul put his hands under her breasts.

* * *

 _I will NOT look at her!_ But the damage was already done. He could feel it.

Her image floated on the insides of his eyelids. A heart-shaped white face, with black tattoos in an intricate, exotic spider web pattern. The eyes were a dark shade of green. Her hair... it was black as the darkest night, and braided into a crown around her head.

He could feel his outer kimono leave him, then the inner. _I am not going to like this! Not a bit!_ The knot, holding his pants up, began to untie.

* * *

"Lift him."

Maul did as she said, and levitated Obi-Wan off the floor. He then continued kissing her white neck, while holding the twit in midair.

He saw the padawan's boots slip off his feet, and settle beside the other clothes. If she was enjoying this, he did too.

The twit's pants followed soon after.

Maul's head jerked up in surprise.

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction written in appreciation of Star Wars; to promote the Star Wars franchise and to keep it alive. All characters and settings original to the Star Wars movies and/or novelizations are copyright to Lucasfilm, Ltd. (edit: nowadays Disney) The rest is copyright to the story's author. No profit was gained from this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Separations (2/5)  
Author: NekoWeirdo (formerly known as Lady Maul, 1999-2003)  
Written: 1999-2000  
Rating: MA (NC-17)  
Disclaimer: I've just borrowed the guys for awhile... They belong to Lucas. Keziah is my creation. (  
Summary: During the battle on Naboo, Maul gets some 'reinforcement'. (this story is part of a longer story arc, but can be read separately)  
Note: This was my very first fanfic ever, and I am not that fond of it. Someday this story will be rewritten.  
Note 2: Italic inside quotation marks are 'mind-talk'.

* * *

Qui-Gon tried to feel the Force, but it was beyond his reach. Somehow, in a way he didn't know, the woman had blocked him from it.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted with a sight of an almost naked Obi-Wan floating in mid-air. _Beautiful as always,_ he smiled.

"Put him down," the woman said.

Obi-Wan's feet settled onto the floor. Both his arms and legs were spread wide apart.

 _I'm sorry, my young padawan. I can't help you,_ /he thought, and closed his eyes. Then he opened them again. He had an idea.

Ever so slowly he began to rise. If he only could throw himself at the couple dressed in black, Obi-Wan would be free. _But I will also be dead._ No. Now was not the time to think on his own death.

One step. He looked up at his apprentice. _I miss you already._

A second. His gaze moved over his body. _Be strong. Be calm. Don't let her win._

A third.

* * *

Maul sensed a movement behind him. He swirled around and grabbed the oldster by his collar.

"What, exactly, were you trying to do?" he scowled, looking up at him.

He probed Qui-Gon's mind, and found something really interesting.

"Well, well," he smiled as pleasantly as he could. "You're a couple. How sweet of you."

The old fool's strength began to ebb away, and Maul pushed him back to the wall again.

 _ **This** would be fun to watch,_ he thought to himself.

He turned around to look at the twit again. _He's big! She's really gonna enjoy this! And so will I..._

* * *

 _A couple..._

Through her bond with Maul, she could share his feelings and thoughts. Sometimes it seemed that they were only one mind with two bodies. _Well, this is getting more interesting for every second._ Keziah licked her lips. _Yes, a most pleasant idea._

She removed her robe, and threw it at the other clothes. Beneath, she was only wearing a tight, almost transparent, black two-piece jumpsuit.

The Dark Side was strong with her. It flowed through every one of her cells. With it, she opened Obi-Wan's eyes.

* * *

 _Noooo! I don't want to see!_

The most beautiful woman he had ever seen, stood before him. She had everything where it should be. Nice, round breasts. Her nipples could be seen through the thin fabric of her clothes. They were stiff. He could feel himself stiffen in response.

 _Nooo! I will be loyal!_

* * *

"Do it," Keziah said, and walked the few steps towards Obi-Wan.

Maul obeyed and began to undress Qui-Gon with the Force.

He couldn't help it. He glanced at the twit, and the shook his head. _It's impossible that a human can be so well equipped._ Sometimes he enjoyed men as well, but none had been **that** big. _I wonder..._

* * *

She began to stroke his cheek. He flinched. _Good._ Slowly, her fingers traced its way downwards. His lips. The chin. Over his throat. He swallowed. She smiled, raised her other hand, and placed them on his shoulders.

Obi-Wan's shoulders were strong.

Her hands glided over his chest. The forefingers lingered a little by his nipples. Then they continued their journey. Down over his well-trained abdomen. Down.

They came to a halt when they reached his underwear, but not for long.

She knelt before him, tucked her fingers inside the band, and pulled them down.

Her 'toy' sprang up to greet her, and she licked her lips again. With the Force she tore his underwear of.

"Please, no..." he moaned.

Keziah took him in her mouth. He tasted delicious! With one hand on his hip, she began to lick and suck him, and massage his balls with the other.

It didn't take long before he groaned and came in her mouth. She swallowed it all eagerly. Not a drop were wasted.

"Good boy," she said, kissed him, stood up, and patted him on his cheek.

He groaned again, closed his eyes, and let his head drop back against the cool wall.

Keziah smiled.


End file.
